111
by Erumin Smith
Summary: Sebuah robot rancangan professor Yoo yang diperintahkan untuk mengisi kehidupan Yoo Seonho. (GUANHO/TYPO/OOC/BL)


**111**

 **Main** **Pair:** **Guanlin x Seonho**

 **Support Cast: Ong Seungwoo**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing, tapi fanfik ini milik saya.**

 **Warning! BL, OOC,** **TYPO**

 **Selamat Membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

Didalam sebuah ruangan bawah tanah, terlihatlah seorang pria tua yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan yang ia lakukan didalam sebuah ruangan. Banyak cairan-cairan kimia yang diletakkan dimeja, bahkan aroma-aroma tidak sedap yang dikeluarkan dari cairan-cairan tersebut mulai tercium hingga keluar ruangan.

Pria tua tersebut tetap fokus pada kegiatannya, kini ia mulai berjalan dan mengambil sebuah benda besar yang tersimpan didalam lemari tua yang sudah dihinggapi sarang laba-laba.

"Aku harap dia menjadi _robot_ yang sukses."

Ya, yang ia keluarkan dari lemari tua tersebut adalah sebuah _robot_ yang akan ia jadikan sebuah percobaan. _Robot_ yang tinggi dan mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang benar-benar mirip dengan seorang Manusia, bahkan wajahnya pun bukanlah seperti sebuah _robot_ namun benar-benar seperti seorang manusia.

"Sudah selesai."

Pria tua itupun mengangkat tubuh _robot_ yang ia bikin itu, "Selamat datang _robot_ Lai G111, kuharap kau bisa menjalankan misi mu."

 **~OoO~**

"Niyuuu niyuuu... Bremmm bremmm..." Terlihatlah bocah berumur 7 tahun yang sedang bermain mobil-mobilan di halaman rumah yang sangat mewah namun sudah terlihat sedikit tua, karena pemilik rumah ini memang sudah lama tinggal ditempat ini.

"Seonho-ah! Yoo Seonho! lihatlah, kakek membawakan hadiah untukmu."

Bocah itu hanya menengok sekilas, lalu kembali fokus pada sebuah benda yang ia pegang sejak tadi.

"Lihatlah, sekarang kau tidak akan bermain sendirian lagi."

"Ti-tidak, Seonho tidak pelnah belmain sendilian, Seonho selalu belmain belsama kakek." bocah itu hanya tertawa kepada pria yang ia sebut sebagai kakeknya tersebut.

"Kakek sudah terlalu tua untuk bermain bersama Seonho."

"Tidak, Seonho hanya ingin belsama kakek."

Sang kakek hanya tersenyum, saat mendengar ucapan cucu nya tersebut.

Seonho adalah cucu dari _professor_ Yoo, seorang _professor_ yang terkenal di dunia. Namun, Seonho adalah anak tunggal dan _professor_ Yoo hanya mempunyai Seonho saja didalam keluarganya. Kedua orang tua Seonho sudah meninggal seminggu sesudah kelahiran Seonho karena sebuah kecelakaan misterius yang masih belum diketahui apa penyebabnya. Maka dari itu, _professor_ Yoo sangatlah menyayangi cucunya tersebut. Ia selalu mengajak Seonho bermain, makan bersama, bahkan tidur bersama. Namun, _professor_ Yoo sadar bahwa kini ia sudah mulai menua, dan tidak sanggup lagi untuk mengurus Seonho.

"Seonho-ah, sekarang jika kau ingin bermain, Guanlin _hyung_ lah yang akan menemani mu bermain."

"Siapa itu Guanlin _hyung_?"

"Guanlin _hyung_ adalah _hyung_ mu."

"Tidak, Seonho tidak memiliki _hyung_." ucapnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Sekarang Seonho memiliki _hyung_ , yang bernama Lai Guanlin."

 _Professor_ Yoo menarik _robot_ bikinan nya, dan menekan sebuah tombol _ON_ dibagian punggung sang _robot_ , "Aku Lai Guanlin, aku adalah _hyung_ mu."

 _Robot_ itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Seonho dan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Dia sangat tampan, _hyung_ ku sangat tampan! Guanlin _hyung_ sangat tampan!" ucap Seonho sambil berdiri dan mengangkat kepalanya kearah wajah sang _robot_.

"Tentu saja ia sangat tampan."

"Guanlin _hyung_ sangat tampan! Seonho suka! Yoo Seonho suka sama Guanlin _hyung_!"

 _Professor_ Yoo tersenyum sampai mengeluarkan air mata saat melihat Seonho sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran _robot_ buatannya. Ia harap _robot_ Lai bisa menjalankan misi yang telah ia beri.

 **~OoO~**

Sudah berhari-hari Seonho selalu bermain dengan _robot_ Lai. Bahkan Seonho selalu meminta _robot_ Lai untuk membacakan sebuah cerita sebelum ia tidur.

"Guanlin _hyung_! Bacakan sebuah cerita!" seru Seonho.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus tidur." jawab _robot_ Lai dengan senyuman disudut bibirnya.

"Aku akan tidur jika kau mau tidur bersamaku."

"Aku adalah sebuah _robot_ , aku tidak akan tidur sebelum tuan Yoo menekan tombol _OFF_ yang ada ditubuhku." jelas _robot_ Lai.

"Huhh... Baiklah, aku akan tidur." _robot_ Lai yang melihat kelakuan sang tuan muda tersebut hanya tersenyum.

.

 _Professor_ Yoo berdiri didepan pintu kamar Seonho dan melihat _robot_ Lai yang sedang memperlakukan cucunya itu dengan penuh Kasih sayang. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat sang cucu yang sedang meminta _robot_ Lai untuk tidur bersamanya. menurutnya percobaan kali ini sukses, dan ia tidak perlu khawatir dengan cucunya yang suatu saat nanti akan ditinggal kan oleh kakeknya untuk selamanya. Senyuman _professor_ Yoo semakin lebar saat melihat cucunya tertidur dengan pulas dipangkuan _robot_ Lai.

 _Robot_ Lai sadar dengan kehadiran _professor_ Yoo. Ia pun mendekatinya, "Tuan Yoo, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, apa Seonho sudah tidur?"

"Dia sudah tertidur pulas." _professor_ Yoo hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

" _Robot_ Lai, ikut aku."

"Baik tuan."

 **~OoO~**

Didalam ruangan kerja milik tuan Yoo. Disinilah sekarang _robot_ Lai serta _professor_ Yoo berada.

" _Robot_ Lai G111 dengan kekuatan super yang dimiliki yaitu _energi_ yang dimilikinya sama persis dengan _energi_ yang dimiliki oleh seorang manusia." _professor_ Yoo berjalan mengelilingi _robot_ Lai sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

" _Robot_ Lai Guanlin, saya akan memberikan misi terakhir untukmu."

 _Professor_ Yoo mendekati Guanlin, "Misi pertamamu adalah menuruti perintahku, dan misi terakhirmu adalah membuat Seonho bahagia."

 _Professor_ Yoo berjalan kearah meja dan mengambil sebuah gelas yang berisi air.

"Jadilah keluarga Seonho, perlakukan Seonho dengan baik sehingga ia tidak akan merasa kesepian."

"Aku sudah semakin tua, suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan meninggal. Tapi Seonho masih sangat muda untuk menjadi sebatang kara."

"Besok pagi aku akan pergi."

Mendengar ucapan _professor_ Yoo, Guanlin mengangkat kepalanya dan mendekati tuannya itu, "Pergi?"

"Aku tidak ingin cucuku melihat kematianku, aku akan menghabiskan masa tuaku bersama temanku di Alaska."

"Tapi tuan—"

"Aku harap kau bisa mendidik Seonho dengan benar."

 _Professor_ Yoo berdiri di belakang Guanlin, "Waktunya untuk istirahat." _professor_ Yoo menekan tombol _OFF_ pada punggung Guanlin.

 **~OoO~**

Pagi hari yang cerah, burung-burung berterbangan secara bersama. Kini terlihatlah sebuah mobil yang diawasi oleh beberapa _bodyguard_ sudah terparkir didepan rumah mewah milik _professor_ Yoo.

"Kakek ingin pelgi kemana?" ucap Seonho sambil memegang lengan sang kakek.

"Kakek ingin mengunjungi rumah teman kakek di Alaska." _professor_ Yoo mengelus kepala Seonho dan tersenyum.

"Seonho akan tetap disini bersama Guanlin _hyung_ , jangan nakal dan jangan merepotkan Guanlin _hyung_." ucap _professor_ Yoo, dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Seonho.

"Pengawal Park, pengawal Kang, pengawal Joo, pengawal Kwon, kita berangkat sekarang."

"Baik tuan."

Pengawal yang bertubuh tinggi itupun membukakan pintu mobil untuk _professor_ Yoo, "Silahkan tuan."

 _Professor_ Yoo masuk kedalam mobil mewah tersebut. Ia tersenyum kearah Seonho, lalu ia menatap Guanlin yang sejak tadi berdiri dibelakang Seonho. Ia seperti memberikan isyarat kepada Guanlin dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Guanlin.

Mobil yang ditumpangi _professor_ Yoo mulai menjauh. Semakin jauh mobil itu melaju, semakin banyak pula air mata yang jatuh dari mata indah milik Yoo Seonho.

 _Professor_ Yoo selalu berpergian, namun kepergian _professor_ Yoo kali ini membuat Seonho benar-benar merasa sedih. Seonho merasa sang kakek tidak akan kembali menemuinya, ia merasa akan benar-benar berpisah dengan sang kakek.

 **~OoO~**

 _10 years_ _later..._

"Guanlin _hyung_! Jaehwan _hyung_ mengajakku memancing."

"Tidak, hari ini kau tidak boleh kemana-mana."

"Tapi aku ingin memancing ikan lele bersama Jaehwan _hyung_..."

"Tidak."

"Lai Guanlin!"

"Panggil aku _hyung_!"

"Tidak mau, sebelum kau mengizinkan ku untuk memancing ikan lele bersama Jaehwan _hyung_."

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu."

"HUWAAAAA _HYUNG_!!!!"

Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu, kini Seonho sudah menjadi pemuda yang sangat manis. Walaupun Seonho sudah terbilang dewasa, tapi Guanlin tetap menganggap Seonho bagaikan anak kecil berumur 7 tahun.

Kini Guanlin sudah seperti ibu dari Seonho, ia selalu membuatkan bekal sekolah Seonho, lalu membersihkan rumah, dan juga membuat makan malam untuk Seonho. Ia merawat Seonho dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" _Hyung_! aku ingin memancing ikan lele bersama Jaehwan _hyung_." rengek Seonho.

"Sudah kukatakan tidak." ucap Guanlin dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan berbicara dengan mu!" Seonho pergi kedalam kamar dan membanting pintu kamar miliknya.

.

"Guanlin _hyung_ jahat!"

"Aku hanya ingin memancing."

"Yang aku inginkan hanya memancing!"

"Aku hanya ingin memancing ikan lele!"

 _TOK TOK..._

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari kamar Seonho. Namun, Seonho tidak ingin membukanya. Ia tahu itu pasti Guanlin, siapa lagi yang ada didalam rumah besar dan luas ini selain ia dan juga _robot_ milik sang kakek tersebut?

"Seonho-ah! aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar."

"Ti— eh? _Hy-Hyung_? Bagaimana bisa _hyung_ masuk kedalam kamar ku?"

"Pintunya tidak terkunci."

Seonho hanya diam membeku, ia lupa tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya tadi.

'Yoo Seonho! Bodoh nya dirimu.' ucap Seonho dalam hati.

"Ayo kita pergi memancing." ucap Guanlin, dengan cepat ia langsung keluar dari kamar Seonho.

Sebuah senyuman mulai terlukis disudut bibir Seonho. Walaupun tidak di izinkan memancing bersama teman-temannya, tapi Seonho tetap senang karena ia bisa memancing hari ini.

.

Ini yang Seonho inginkan, memancing. Kini Seonho dan Guanlin berada di dekat sungai, lengkap dengan peralatan memancing.

"Kau ingin memancing ikan apa?"

"IKAN LELE!!!!" seru Seonho.

"Tidak ada ikan lele disini."

"Tapi dirumah Jaehwan _hyung_ banyak ikan lele."

Oh tidak, jangan salahkan Seonho! Ia hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Kita sedang memancing di sungai, bukan di rumah teman mu itu."

"Baiklah, aku akan memancing ikan apa saja yang penting besar, karena aku ingin membakar ikannya. Jika ikan nya tidak besar, maka aku tidak akan kenyang."

Guanlin hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Seonho yang benar-benar seperti bocah kecil yang sedang kelaparan. Menurut Guanlin, Seonho itu bagaikan bayi raksasa yang baru saja ia temukan.

Setelah berjam-jam mereka menunggu ikan yang tersangkut dipancingan mereka, akhirnya pancingan milik Seonho dulu lah yang berhasil memancing ikan hingga terjebak didalam pancingan.

"IKAN IKAN IKAN!!!! PASTI IKAN NYA BESAR!" mendengar teriakan Seonho yang sangat heboh Guanlin pun mendekati Seonho.

 _BYURRRR..._

Seonho tertarik oleh pancingan hingga ia jatuh ke sungai. Seonho terus berusaha untuk mengambil napas, dan berusaha agar tidak tenggelam.

"TOLONG!!! TO—LONG!" Guanlin ingat suatu hal, Seonho tidak bisa berenang.

Dengan cepat Guanlin lompat kedalam sungai dan membantu Seonho yang hampir kehabisan napas. Guanlin menarik Seonho kedaratan.

"Huhh... Huhh... Huhh... Hohh... Aku hampir saja kehilangan napas." ucap Seonho sambil memegang dadanya.

Dengan pakaian yang basah, Guanlin berusaha untuk berdiri. Namun, ia merasa tubuhnya kini sangat lemah, dan terlihatlah sebuah asap yang keluar dari telinganya. Seonho menatap Guanlin dengan tatapan aneh.

Seonho merasa ada yang aneh. Ia baru ingat kalau _hyung_ nya itu adalah sebuah _robot_ , " _Hyung_! _Hyung_!"

Seonho membopoh Guanlin. Tapi Seonho tidak membawa Guanlin pulang kerumah, melainkan membawa Guanlin kerumah tetangganya.

 _Ting Ting..._

"Seonho? eh—"

"Seungwoo _hyung_! Tolong periksa Guanlin _hyung_! Kumohon, hanya kau sajalah yang bisa membantu Guanlin _hyung_." ucap Seonho.

"Ba-baiklah, bawa dia masuk."

.

"Kenapa _robot_ ini bisa seperti ini?"

"Ceritanya nanti saja, terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan."

Seungwoo mengangguk bertanda benar, "Baiklah, kita harus memeriksa dia dulu."

Dengan cepat Seungwoo menggunting pakaian yang dikenakan Guanlin, ia melihat ada banyak asap yang keluar dari tubuh _robot_ Lai tersebut. Ia mulai melihat _full_ bagian tubuh dari robot yang dirancang oleh kakek Seonho tersebut dari sebuah komputer canggih yang sudah ia rancang sendiri untuk melihat benda-benda tebal, agar bisa tembus pandang.

"Ada bagian tubuhnya yang hilang." gumam Seungwoo. Seonho hanya diam membeku melihat Guanlin sedang tertidur diatas alat canggih milik Seungwoo tersebut.

"Cairan emas miliknya sudah hilang." Seonho yang mendengar ucapan Seungwoo tersebut hanya membulatkan matanya.

"Apa cairan itu sangat penting?"

"Tentu saja, tanpa cairan itu ia tidak akan hidup."

"Jadi maksudmu..."

Tanpa disadari air mata Seonho sudah menetes. Seonho melihat Guanlin dengan penuh tangisan.

Seonho merasa sangat bersalah, kalau saja tadi ia tidak jatuh ke sungai, kalau saja ia bisa berenang. Mungkin Guanlin tidak akan berada diruangan seperti ini, ruangan penuh alat-alat canggih dan juga banyak cairan-cairan yang Seonho tidak ketahui apa itu fungsinya.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain supaya ia bisa hidup lagi?"

"Hanya pembuatnya saja yang bisa menolongnya, hanya _professor_ Yoo yang bisa menolongnya." Seonho benar-benar sedih, air matanya terus menerus jatuh. Bagaimana ia bisa menolong Guanlin? Ia saja tidak tahu dimana kakeknya berada. Setelah kakeknya beralasan pergi ke Alaska untuk mengunjungi temannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ia sudah tidak menerima kabar apapun dari kakeknya itu.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Seonho kepada Seungwoo yang kini berdiri disampingnya. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Seungwoo.

 **~OoO~**

Seonho dan Seungwoo mengangkat tubuh _robot_ Lai rancangan _professor_ Yoo kedalam sebuah lemari tua, yang berada diruangan bawah tanah. Tempat dimana sang _robot_ dibuat.

Seonho menatap _robot_ yang sudah tidak hidup itu, " _Hyung_ , aku menyukaimu."

"Aku menyukai Lai Guanlin sejak lama, tapi aku sadar kalau kau hanyalah sebuah _robot_ yang dirancang untuk menjadi keluargaku."

" _Robot_ Lai G111 yang mempunyai kode 111." sebuah senyuman mulai terlukis dibibir manis milik Yoo Seonho.

"Terima Kasih sudah masuk kedalam hidupku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Annyeong!

Saya kembali dengan membawa ff Guanho :)

Maaf kalau endingnya membosankan :) karena jujur saja, saya membuat endingnya secara dadakan/?

hehehe hehe hehehe hehehehehehe.

Terima Kasih sudah membaca

 _With love, Erumin Smith_


End file.
